scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Handy
'''Handy '''is the supporting character of Happy Tree Friends. = Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Friends * Cuddles * Giggles * Toothy * Splendid * Flippy * Petunia * Lumpy * Sniffles * Russell * Nutty * Flaky * Mime * The Mole * Disco Bear * Lammy * Pop * Cub Enemies * Fliqpy * Lifty and Shifty * Cro-Marmot Roles He played Jonathan Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style) He is Mrs. Brisby's husband He played Aladdin in Handyladdin and Handyladdin 2: The Return of Jenner He is a streetrat He played Sebastian in The Lalaloopsy Girl and the Beaver He is a crab He played Jim Dear in Lana and the Dash He is a father He played Scuttle in The Aristodogs He is a seagull Trivia *His, Cro-Marmot, Cub, Disco Bear, Flaky, Flippy/Fliqpy, Giggles, Cuddles, Lammy, Lifty, Lumpy, Mime, Nutty, Petunia, Pop, Russell, Shifty, Sniffles, Splendid, The Mole, and Toothy's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Kids Category:Beavers Category:Blood Category:Bulls Category:Male Characters Category:Everything Looked Delicious to Wakko Warner Category:Watchout! Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Characters that Sing Category:Animals Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters Who Roar Category:Characters Who Hum Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Petunia and Handy Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Handy and Flaky Category:Handy X Flaky